A general camera needs for a user to put a preview screen on the center of a subject manually in order to capture an image of the subject. However, in the process of conducting video conference, there is inconvenience in that a user needs to operate a camera and thus a voice tracking apparatus has been developed.
The voice tracking apparatus may provide a microphone for tracking a sound source and a fan-tilting motor to capture the location of a sound source from which a voice signal is generated. That is, the voice tracking apparatus automatically tracks the sound source of the voice signal and moves a camera to the location of the tracked sound source to obtain an image of a location of interest.
However, since a typical voice tracking apparatus turns only a camera to the location of a sound source from which the voice signal is generated, it has failed to obtain the voice signal of the sound source effectively and selectively.